Don't Let Me Go
by clacetmi
Summary: A one shot where Clary nearly dies and Jace never wants that to happen.


Disclaimer - I don't own The Mortal Instruments, nor the characters, they belong to the lovely Classie Clare. However, this idea is all mine.

Authors Note - So this is my first Clace fanfiction so I thought I'd start of with a small cute one shot. Fluff with side smut.

Rated - M (steamy sex)

"Clary, Jace. Your turn." Alec informed them as he walked into the library, where Jace and Clary were curled up in one of the armchairs they had decided to put into the library after Hodge's death.

Jace sighed and patted Clary's hip for her to stand, him following in suit afterwards. He stretched his arms up as he yawned, a slither of golden skin peeking out as his hemline rose up.

Clary blushed, biting her bottom lip as she averted her eyes. Now was not the time to be getting distracted, she thought. "Do we know what kind of situation it is?" She asked Alec as the three of them headed to the weapons room to kit up.

"Demons, lots of them." Alec shrugged slightly. "We were alerted because of a mundane death, and it's your turn for patrol, this included."

Clary nodded her head as she pulled her leather jacket on, along with her fingerless gloves.

"You sure you don't want to come?" Jace asked him, putting the small knifes in the sides of his boots, sliding his Seraph blade in his weapons belt. "I mean, we're Parabatai. We should do this one together."

Clary cleared her throat, raising her eyebrows at Jace. "Are you suggesting I'm not good enough?" She asked him, leaning down to pick a dagger from his boots and threw it over to the target board, hitting it straight through the middle. She turned her attention back to Jace and threw him a smirk.

"Well you were trained by the best.." He smiled over at her, dropping her a wink as he picked up to more blades and put them in his safety guards which were on the back of his leather jacket.

"That's what I thought." She smirked as she put her stele down the side of her boot, weapons belt tightened around her hips.

Jace smiled over at her, holding her hips with his hands which he had also covered in fingerless gloves. "I love you. Please be careful." He told her.

"I'm always careful." She told him quietly, leaning up to brush their lips together. "I love you too." She whispered to him before pressing her lips against his, giving him a slow soft kiss before she stepped back. "Ready?" She smiled, eyes flicking over to Alec's.

"Magnus has set you up a portal which will take you where you need to go. It's about ten minutes from here." Alec smiled, walking through the halls of the institute with them to where the portal is.

"Actually Alec...We can walk." Jace told him.

"But-"

"No. We're going to walk. Using the portal throws me off." Jace took Clary's hand in his and walked out of the door.

"When are you going to start trusting me Jace?" Clary sighed as they walked down the sidewalk in the cold dark.

"I trust you now, Clary. You know I do." Jace didn't turn to look at her, but kept walking.

Clary sighed again, heavier this time as she walked faster to keep up with him, her small height doing her no favours. "Then why do you always object to me going hunting? I'm a Shadowhunter, Jace. Just like you."

"Because what if something happens to you? What if you get taken or you get hurt or even worse you die? I can't deal with that. Which is why it's best you stay at the institute."

"Jace..." She murmured to him. "You trained me, remember? You pushed and pushed me in training so I could be the best. Well, apart from you." She joked softly. "But you can't be worried about me when you're fighting. Otherwise something will happen to you."

Jace sighed but reluctantly gave in. "Please just be safe for me."

"Of course. I love you Jace Herondale." She stopped walking, knowing they were close and pulled him back so they were facing one another. "I love you and I'm never leaving you. Even when you're bored of me."

The corner of Jace's mouth turned up into a smile, leaning down to kiss her gently. "And I love you Clarrisa Morgestern."

Clarry smiled, shaking her head. "You know by now it's Clary. Unless I'm in trouble, or you're my mother. Which..you aren't and I'm not."

Jace smiled down at her, pecking her lips once more. "Come on. Demons to kill." He smirked, pulling away from her and walked over to the...battlefield.

Clary's eyes widened as she looked over the area. There must have been at least twenty demons, mundane dead around them as the demons ate from the corpses. "Gross.." Clary muttered, her nose turning up in disgust.

Jace let out a small quiet laugh, looking down at her. "Ready?"

"Ready." She confirmed, pulling out her dagger from her weapon belt.

Jace smirked, picking up one of his knifes from his weapon belt and through it towards a demon, stabbing it right in the heart.

Clary looked away as the demon sprayed it's black ink blood over the other demons before it died, vanishing from this dimension.

And then havoc broke out, all the demons began screaming in their demon language as the looked around, noticing Clary and Jace, and then they all began running towards the two of them.

Clary took her position, one foot in front of the other, eyes flicking back to the memory of when Jace taught her this stance, how his fingertips brushed over her thighs. Shaking her head, she was brought back to the current situation as the first demon lunged for her. She swiped her blade, killing the demon instantly as it disappeared.

There was no time for any small victory before the next demon approached her. She continued to kill the demons off, one by one. Until she looked over, trying to find Jace and in that moment she was gripped by a talon, slicing three long gashes straight across her stomach.

She screamed out in agony as the wounds burnt, falling back against the ground as she continued to fight, kicking off the demons, sending them hurtling backwards as she reached for her stele, drawing the healing rune on her stomach shakily.

Gasping slightly as the pain subsided into a dull ache, Clary relaxed slightly. She pulled herself back up, holding onto the tree next to her for support as she looked for Jace who was already making his way over to her, killing of the demons as they approached him.

Clary's head tipped back, her body sagging slightly as she began sweating, her eyes focused on Jace as she blinked slowly and heavily.

"Stele Clary! Where's your stele?" Jace shouted to her as he stood in front of her, protecting her as he fought the demons quickly.

"F-Floor." She whispered to him, watching as he killed the last two demons off before reaching for her stele.

"You promised you wouldn't get hurt." He told her, not daring to look up at her pale face as he lifted her shirt up, drawing more sturdy healing runes around the three gashes.

"I'm fine." She whispered to him.

"And I'm not attractive." He rolled his eyes, putting his weapons back safely before picking her up bridal style and running back to the institute.

The following day, Jace had put Clary on official bed rest, in his bed, of course. And he most definitely hadn't left her side. He had been holding her as she slept on his chest, his hand running up and down her back comfortingly.

"You know, the only good thing that's come out of you being injured is that you have to wear sports bra's and no shirt." Jace informed her.

Clary laughed softly, hitting his toned torso with the back of her hand.

"How are you feeling Angel?" He asked her quietly, a more serious tone to his voice now.

"Mhm, I'm feeling better, much better. All thanks to you." Clary smiled as she leaned up, looking down at Jace as her red hair fell from behind her ear, cascading around their head as a curtain.

"I'm glad." He smiled, pressing their lips together. The kiss started of slow, but as soon as Jace realised he wasn't going to hurt her, he kissed her harder and with more passion know he knew he wouldn't break her.

He rolled them over, her leg bending up against his hip as he bit on her bottom lip, pulling away before releasing her lower lip.

Clary let out a soft gasp as she tangled her hands into his golden hair, pulling him back down to press their lips back together in a heated kiss. "Please tell me you've put a soundless rune on the door.." She murmured against his lips.

Jace shook his head slightly as he kissed over her jaw. "Don't need one." He told her, lips tracing the words against her neck. "Let them hear you. I don't care." He flicked his tongue over her sweet spot on her neck, smirking as he felt the shivers run through her.

"Please Jace..." She whispered breathlessly, hooking her legs over his hips.

"Please what Angel?" He murmured to her, biting down slowly on her skin.

"Don't tease me." She whimpered, arching her back slightly off the bed, her body pressing closer to Jace's.

"I never tease you." He leaned up, pulling the shirt over his head and dropping it onto the floor.

Clary smirked, flipping them back over so she was on top, sitting on his hips as she pressed her hands against his shoulders as she leaned over him.

"Lying is an unattractive trait." She informed him, brushing their lips against one another's, just to tease him.

"But even I can make it attractive right?" He smirked up at her.

"I guess.." She murmured to him, dark lustful eyes flicking up to his golden ones, pupils blown wide. She smirked as she was his expression, one matching her own. She felt glad that she gave him the same effect he did to her, especially when Jace was so experienced with plenty of different women whereas everything Clary learned was from Jace himself. She rolled her hips down, her skinny joggers brushing against his jean covered bulge. Clary smirked as he let out a moan, his hips stuttering up to meet hers.

"Whose teasing now?" He murmured up to her, eyes following her every movement.

Clary smiled innocently down at him, rolling her hips again. "I have no idea what you mean," She told him softly.

Jace rolled his eyes playfully before hooking his leg over hers, switching their position back. "You are most definitely a tease." He told her as he continued where he left off, kissing down her neck, his lips brushing against the lining of her sports bra.

"When do I ever tease you?" She asked quietly, fisting his hair as his lips brushed over her nipple.

Jace continued his trail down, kissing lightly over the three long scars that were over her stomach before he continued down, trailing his tongue on the soft skin just above her joggers, electing a small whimper from her. "All the time. When we're cuddling, you always move your leg over mine on purpose, or when we're training and you always brush against me, the glances you give me across the room. Don't even get me started when you borrow Izzy's clothes." He ran his hands over her body, tracing every line and contour.

"I have no idea what you mean." She smiled playfully down at him.

Jace smiled against her stomach before kissing back up her body. "Lying is unattractive apparently." He smirked as he leaned over her.

"Unless your names Jace Herondale." She smirked back.

"You learn quickly." He teased her.

"Only from the best." She pulled him back down, pressing their lips together as she swiped her tongue over his bottom lip. She removed her hands from his hair, running them down his sides, feeling the bumps in his skin from battle scars. She smirked against his lips as she undid his jean button and zip, moving her hand down to brush against his member, stroking him over his boxers.

"Clary, fuck." He moaned against her lips, pushing his hips down into her hands.

Smirking, Clary removed her hand, running it over his chest, fingers brushing against his abs as she reached back up to tangle her hands back into his hair. "Too many clothes." She informed him.

Jace smiled down at her, pecking her lips once more. "Sit forward then." He told her, watching as she complied before he lifted the sports bra over her head. "Better?" He murmured, pushing her back down flat on the bed.

"No, don't think so." She bit her bottom lip as she watched him smirk before he shuffled down the bed, pulling her joggers off slowly, letting them drop to the floor. "It's an improvement."

Laughing softly, Jace moved back up the bed. "We can work with it." He kissed over her collarbone before swiping his tongue over her nipple.

Clary let out a soft moan, arching her back against him. "Jace..just please." She begged him.

This time, instead of teasing her further, he complied, kissing over her left breast as he grazed his teeth over her nipple, rolling the other one between his forefinger and thumb.

Clary cried out in pleasure, eyes fluttering closed. She hadn't expected him to actually listen to her. Usually, he'd continue with his torturing and teasing until he had had enough and couldn't take it anymore. Maybe it was because they hadn't been able to touch one another for two days, let alone do anything like this.

He leaned up, eyes flicking up to hers to make sure she was okay, his own eyes darker than before as he slowly pulled her white cotton panties down her legs, making sure his fingertips brushed over her smooth legs as he pulled them down before quickly removing his jeans and boxers.

His hand ran back over her smooth legs, going to her inner thigh and pushing down so she spread her legs. "You sure you're okay to do this?" He asked her quietly, pecking her lips.

"I'm sure Jace, please." She nodded, looking up at him with desperate eyes.

Jace smiled and connected their lips, giving her a slow kiss as he moved his hand closer to her heat. He pressed his thumb down, running it just between her lips. "You're so wet." He whispered against her lips.

"You haven't touched me like this in two weeks." She gasped, her thighs dropping further down.

"Don't blame me. Blame the demons." He told her as he slowly pushed his index finger inside of her.

"Jace.." Clary gasped in pleasure, mouth going slack as he began pushing his finger in and out of her slowly.

Jace bit down on his bottom lip as he heard the delicious sounds coming from her mouth. He pumped his finger in and out of her quicker, her moans and the wet noise as his finger moved faster inside of her filling up the room. He curled his finger up, brushing against her g-spot.

Clary nearly screamed out his name in pleasure as she arched her back high of the bed.

"Maybe we should have put the soundless rune on the door." Jace smirked up at her.

"I swear to the Angel I will kill you if you stop." Clary told him, her eyes snapping open to meet his.

"I'd never dream of stopping." Jace smirked over to her, pressing their lips together in a sloppy kiss.

Clary gasped and whimpered against his lips, pushing her hips down so his fingers went deeper. "J-Jace, please fuck me, please." She moaned into his mouth.

"But you told me not to stop?" He asked, feigning his innocence.

Clary whined and took matters into her own hands, flipping them over, his finger still inside of her. She could thank training for that. She rolled her hips, letting out soft moans as she felt Jace's wrist bone brush against her swollen clit because of the angle as she reached up to grab a condom, opening the foil and rolling it down his length.

Jace let out a long moan as he felt her touching him, even if it was just to put the condom on. He moved his hand away from her, wiping her wetness over her nipple with a smirk as she whined.

Clary moved to put her feet flat either side of his thighs, bending her knees as she squatted over the top of him before she slowly sunk down, his length filling her up. "Shit.." She moaned breathlessly as her body arched, head tipping back as she got filled by Jace's member.

Leaning back, Clary moved her hands to hold his thighs as she began moving herself up and down on top of Jace, slow rolls of her hips.

"C-Clary don't tease." Jace moaned underneath her, eyes fixated on her beautiful body as she moved over him.

Whining, Clary stopped her movements, clenching around him on purpose just to hear him moan loudly as she moved her hands round, holding onto his shoulders as she began lifting herself up before dropping back down on him quickly, little 'uh's' falling from her mouth every time she came back down.

However, Jace being Jace, he wanted to be in control. He flipped them back over, snapping his hips in and out of her quickly, not giving her a moment to pause.

Clary cried out in pleasure as she gripped her red nails, beautifully painted by Izzy in one of their girl bonding moments.

Jace groaned as the eight lines she had just created on his back began to sting, but he didn't tell her to stop. He loved it when she was like this, clinging onto him desperately as he gave her so much pleasure. He loved it whenever he would sit down and lean back and the dull ache of the cuts would be there. It was the only thing he'd never iratze.

"J-Jace, Jace please I'm close." Clary begged as she hooked her legs over his shoulder, pushing him deeper inside of her.

Hearing Clary beg for him, made him work faster as he thrusted harder inside of her, beads of sweat rolling down the side of his face. He groaned out Clary's name as he came inside of the condom, his moaning muffled by the scream of his name as Clary came around him.

Clary panted heavily as her body relaxed, looking up at Jace with hooded eyes, her face damp with sweat.

Jace leaned down, pressing his lips against hers, kissing her gently as he pulled out of her.

Moving her hands back to cup his cheeks, Clary kissed him back, the kiss slow and innocent, despite their actions less than a minute ago. She felt Jace move away as she laid back in the bed, eyes tiredly following him as he disposed the condom before getting a cloth to wipe himself and her body down from the sweat before he brought her flush against his body.

"Don't ever get hurt again. Even if it does end up with amazing sex like that."


End file.
